Another Steele (FSOG)
by dreamerdream
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU LOVE ANA/CHRISTIAN. THIS IS NOT FOR THEM. AND STOP HATING MY OC, IF U DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN DON'T! Many people knew the polite,sweet,naive Anastasia Steele , but what they didn't know was there was another Steele Sister, Seraphine Steele. Another steele changes the path of everyone, mixing it and twisting it without even knowing
1. Playlist

"Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do."

𖤐Yellow- Coldplay

"I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things"

𖤐Little Things- One Direction

"So pull me closer

Why don't you pull me close

Why don't you come on over

I can't just let you go"

𖤐The Middle- Zedd,Maren Morris,Grey

"So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing"

𖤐One Thing- One Direction

"I could just be dancing in the kitchen

Wearing your t-shirt like a dress

Treasure me like I cost a million

As you whisper under your breath"

𖤐Somebody Special -Nina Nesbitt

"I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive"

𖤐I need your Love- Calvin Harris Ellie Goulding

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars"

𖤐Counting Stars- One Republic

"I don't know how to forget your face

Oh, love

God, I miss you every single day and now you're so far away

So far away"

𖤐So Far Away- Martin Garrix David Guetta

"All you have to do is stay a minute

Just take your time

The clock is ticking, so stay"

𖤐Stay- Zedd Alessia Cara

"I just wanna take my time

We could do this, baby, all night, yeah

'Cause I want you bad

Yeah, I want you, baby

Slow, slow hands"

𖤐Slow hands- Niall Horan

"What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart"

𖤐Rewrite The Stars- Zac Efron Zendaya

"She keeps reminding me

That you're still gone

And I'm still lonely"

𖤐Reminding Me- Shawn Hook Vanessa Hudgens

"I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

𖤐All of Me- John Legend

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man"

𖤐Stay With Me- Sam Smith

"I don't want to hear sad songs anymore

I only want to hear love songs

I found my heart up in this place tonight

Don't want to sing mad songs anymore

I only want to sing your song"

𖤐Your Song- Rita Ora

"Light it up, on the run

Let's make love tonight

Make it up, fall in love

Try

Baby, I'm right here"

𖤐Dusk Till Dawn- Zayn Malik Sia

"Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up"

𖤐I Won't Give Up On Us- Jason Mraz

"In case you didn't know

Baby I'm crazy bout you

And I would be lying if I said

That I could live this life without you"

𖤐In Case You Didn't Know- Brett Young

Author=Me Note

To listen to the playlist click this or pm me

Another Steele -Elaramora: https//playlist?list=PLUJNdP565VdnxOgnY7nGDeIwOTMBdM4rd

Love,

Chetu️


	2. All yellow

"My ukulele needs a doctor i think it has caught cold"

The first thing that came out of Seraphine Steele's mouth when she greeted her Twin Sister who was working at the hardware store, Clayton was this,

Anastasia Steele, Serpahine Steele's sister dropped the item she was holding on hearing her voice.

Huh, shocked much.

"When did you get back?!" Anastasia steele asked disdain clear on her face.

"And Where's your luggage?" Anastasia fired another question on her sister's face,

"I left it at Damon's." Seraphine said shrugging,

"You both are neighbours" Anastasia said narrowing her eyes on her sister who was as always dressed in grey and black.

"Your point?" Seraphine asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Don't bother me, go back to your place Sera" Anastasia said already frustrated with her sister.

"I'm not here for you, i need some screws for my skateboard. The world doesn't revolves around you and your fairytales of romance and Thomas hardy." Seraphibe mocked and vanished inside the store to look for her 'Nutty' the Skateboard new screws with her ukulele sticking out of her backpack.

Anastasia huffed already wishing that her sister will leave on one of her crazy adventures.

Some minutes passed and the front door chimed with the arrival of another person.

Anastasia looked up and her eyes met the grey eyes that she had dreamt and dreaded since meeting him, Christian Grey.

Her own blue eyes widened in shock.

Christian noticed the way her eyes widened in shock, and he wasn't least bit surprised with her response, it's just a pretty face, he thought.

He had got the information that she worked here in this shop and he wanted to meet her, he wanted her as his submissive.

"Hello Anastasia" Christian said, his Charming smile on his face.

And her cheeks flushed pink.Again an expected response.

Anastasia asked Christian if he'll be able to do the photoshoot Kate wanted,

Christian was considering if he should agree to do the photoshoot or not, when another woman's voice was heard inside the store,

 _Look at the stars_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _And everything you do_

 _Yeah they were all yellow_

Her voice was soothing, silvery, euphonious. As if he was bewitched he followed the voice inside the store.

 _I came along_

 _I wrote a song for you_

 _And all the things you do_

 _And it was called "Yellow"_

He didn't say anything to Anastasia's groans of disappointment as he disappeared from her side. He just followed the voice. He wanted to meet the person singing.

 _So then I took my turn_

 _Oh what a thing to have done_

 _And it was all yellow_

She was sitting on a pile of boxes with a painted ukulele thrumming it with her words.

Her shoulder length black raven locks were slightly tilted to the side, long lashed framed her close eyes, pinkish red lips singing her silvery melody. She was dressed in a grey beanie and grey joggers, her sneakers dark blue in colour.

She was Beautiful.

 _Your skin_

 _Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

 _Turn into something beautiful_

 _You know,_

 _you know I love you so_

 _You know I love you so_

He wanted her to say that to him,to sing this just for him, he wanted her.

"Who do you think you are staring at pretty boy!" The voice he was listening to said, he refocused his attention on the woman, now looking at the now open sapphire blue eyes.

"No,wait- who do you think you are staring at pretty man!" The unknown woman's said again correcting herself.

"Your voice is beautiful."

"Ever heard Ed Sheeran sing? Now that is beautiful." seraphine said not even bothering to think about his compliment, getting up from the boxes and picking up her black bagpack.

Christian was a bit surprised, she hadn't even batted an eyelash before retorting.

She walked away walking to the front of store, picking a box of screws from one of the shelves.

Christian followed after her.

"Kate's the valedictorian right?"

He heard her ask Anastasia.

Anastasia nodded at that, a frown on her face.

She looked up and saw him standing there again.

"Mr.Grey will you do that Photoshoot for college magazine?" Anastasia asked biting her lip.

But it didn't impact him like it had on the interview.

"Huh?" Seraphine mumbled to herself, thinking, she had heard this surname before, but where?

She looked at him again, accessing and thinking.

Grey eyes.

Young and Rich- Looking at his watch.

Surname Grey

College magazine

It clicked.

So, this was the Christian Grey,one of the benefactor of WSU university.

He's handsome, she thought looking at his face.

Oh well no point in looking, not like we are going to meet again. Seraphine thought shrugging .

Christian noticed her stare and shrug.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend Anastasia" christian said his Charming smile on his face.

"This person standing here is surprisingly not dumb" Seraphine said offended.

Chrstian turned his Charming smile on her.

Seraphine blinked two times, but otherwise showed no indication that it effected her.

It did,but she didn't show it on her actions.

Anastasia was upset by there little staring contest.

"I'll do the shoot," Christian announced,

"If you'll play another song for me, ofcourse you can do this much for your university magazine ." Chrisitan said triumphantly, thinking he'll get hearher silvery voice again.

Anastasia looked at her younger twin, narrowing her eyes, pleading with her eyes.

" I will." seraphine said sighing.

"Okay then play" Cheistian commanded,

"You didn't say when And you call yourself a business man,make your deals clear before accepting pretty man" seraphine said a big smile on her face, walking out of the door.

Just as the door was about to close.

Her voice yelled from the just closed door.

"I am Adella , best of luck if you are gonna stalk it!"

AUTHOR=ME Note

HI! HOLA! HALLO! NAMASTE! HALO! HEI! BONJOUR!

Cheers to another new beginning for me and as a reader for you all!

I've been a FSOG fan for some time now and I've searched on every site available for fanfictions but there are only a handful fanfics for Christian/OC. So, i decided to help remedy that massive tragedy.

I like my original charcaters Weird,random and different so deal with it.

Appreciation and Criticism are both welcome.

Condition for criticism: be nice and polite, I'm not Shakespeare or hardy just a teenager writing her imagination, so point my mistake but nicely.

Vote,comment and comment!

Love,

Chetu️

(11.4.18)


	3. 2 Little Things

Seraphine entered the Heathman hotel in Portland the next day,

"Where's the photoshoot for Chrsitian Grey being held?" Seraphine asked at the reception.

She was dressed in a pair of boyfriend Jeans, grey crop top and a white shrug, and her black sneakers.

The receptionist was a man of young age, his eyes zeroed on the flat stomach skin which was showing.

Seraphine clicked her fingers in front of his face,

She felt annoyed by his behaviour.

He looked up and gulped.

"The Second floor suite" he said in a weak voice.

Seraphine sighed, annoyed with the situation and now by this man.

She walked to the lift and stepped in.

Nobody was in there. So she took the corner and held the metal rod in the back.

Lift moved upwards, seraphine's grip tightened on the rod, her eyes closing without her permission.

When the lift stopped, she still didn't open her eyes, breathing, it had taken longer than it should have to get on second floor,she thought.

"Are you alright?" Seraphine looked up and the man entering the lift was Christian Grey himself,

"Yup! I am just trying to see if this rod can hold my weight."Seraphine said again closing her eyes,as the lift moved, Oh, she had forgotten to press the button to second floor, she thought.

Eyes shut she muttered to herself,"why can't i have some better phobia, why Motion sickness,ugh!"

Christian heard what this woman 'Adella' was saying to herself.

He was surprised to see her there in the lift in such Position, as if the rod was what was holding her.

Christian stood by her side as she gripped the rod tightly.

Looking at her, his memory didn't do her justice.

The lift stopped and Christian got out,seraphine opened her eyes, counting to ten in her mind and moved to get out of the vomit-trap for her.

She was definitely taking stairs,when going back, she thought.

Chrisitan grey was waiting outside,worry clear on his face,

"Hello to you to Mr.Grey" Seraphine said now smiling,

Christian smiled a little smile too, it was like a reflex action, her smile made him smile.

" Hello Miss.Adella" chrisitan said a small smile on his face, a slight tilt the only indication of it.

Her name was like caressed by him,

"So you weren't able to stalk me after all" Adella said hint of laughter in her voice, walking to the suite where the shoot was going to be held.

Christian frowned as he walked by her side, he hadn't been able to find any information on her.

"No, Miss. Adella your information seems to be guarded very safely"

"It's not the information itself Mr.Grey but the name you are looking for is half wrong."Adella told him turning to him and giving him a cheeky smile, before entering the suite.

Christian thought about what she said, 'half wrong?'. So there's much to be unravelled about his ukulele beauty.

"Kate,hey! how you doin'?"

He heard her say, so she new Miss persistent Kavanagah.

Yes,he had looked for Miss Kavanagh information after he had heard his ukulele beauty mention her.

Anastasia too was standing there.

Anastasia had a look of disapproval clear on her face when she looked at his ukulele beauty.

Kate greeted Seraphine with a smile.

They were friends, sort of.

Anastasia didn't say anything as they greeted each other.

Kate noticed Christian Grey standing on the door entrance and she poked Ana with her finger.

Ana saw what kate was looking at, and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

Seraphine waved at José and his friend and went to stand in the corner, not like she had any business here, she was tired, and she was annoyed.

After half and hour of different poses,

The photoshoot continued and Anastasia has stepped out of the suite to pick a call from her Mother when José told Christian to smile and his expression remained the same,

"Stop josé!" Seraphine commanded and walked to where Christian was standing.

Standing by his left side, taking his grey tie in her hand,

"Will you just smile

world is not ending, market is good, your company profits are increasing, you're still owner of company, strawberries are not in any danger, panda's are not endangered, Coldplay is still singing- see all is good just smile already." Seraphine snapped,

Christian,José,his friend, Kate's everybody's eyes widened at her actions,

"Oops." Seraphine said shrugging, smoothening his tie and she moved back giving a sheepish smile to Christian.

Christian smiled back at her.

José clicked picture of them together.

The flash broke the moment between the two.

Kate noticed their actions and smiled by herself.

Something was definitely possible there.

"Click his pictures not mine José! Magazine doesn't has the budget to put my face on it!" Seraphine said back to her cheeky self.

And walked back to where she was standing before.

All laughed, except for Christian he just smiled.

José clicked pictures rapidly.

After another ten minutes,all was done and packed. Anastasia was back in the room but unaware of what has transpired inside.

Kate and Anastasia thanked Christian.

Anastasia was expecting him to say anything at all to her,but he remained professional like he had been on the phone call, when she had called him for the photoshoot.

With no option left, she left the suite. Her moods dampened.

Christian went inside the suite again to find Seraphine looking out one of the windows, she was bended a little, and her crop top rode up a littke, showing even more skin.

His eyes dined on the slightly tan,smooth skin which was showing.

Seraphine turned to leave the hotel and go back to her apartment.

Christian's eyes burned with fire and something else.

Making his grey eyes,look smokey.

It was a look she recognised well.

She had seen it in many men eyes,the look directed at her.

 _Attraction_

She moved her eyes away from his figure, avoiding his eyes,and started to leave the suite.

She just wanted to sleep to next century.

"Miss Adella" Christian said stopping her.

"Okay.stop.It's Adella no miss or anything.

Just call me Adella,della,laila,lily, i don't care. Just no miss." Seraphine said tired.

"I will call you miss Adella until i can find your half right name."

Seraphine groaned rubbing her forehead

"It's Seraphine Adella Steele, now go and stalk me" Seraphine said leaving the room.

Steele? Was she Anastasia's sister?

They both shared those blue eyes, though different in colour.

But blue eyes were not that rare.

He decided to look for Anastasia Steele's details later.

Seraphine. That name fitted her somehow.

He followed after her but she was nowhere, lift was not there, so where did she go?

 _AUTHOR=ME NOTE_

 _Hey guys!_

 _I've gotten some amazing response form you all! So on that note here is another update for you all Thanks for the support love!_

 _this chapter is dedicated to @joan.goldman.9. and as for your question imagine a chocolate cookie and a chocolate cake with strawberries topping ;)_

 _Vote,Comment and Comment!_

 _Love,_

 _Chetu️_

 _(13.4.18)_


	4. Chapter 3 This one's for you

It was two days after the day of the Photoshoot that he was able to go see her in the place she worked in Vancouver. After getting the basic informations about her from his investigation team.

He was in front of a four storey apartment building, the ground floor had the pizza shop in which Seraphine Adella Steele apparently worked part time in.

He opened the door to step inside, and the smell that wafted towards him was simply mouth-watering.

The decor was simple but creative. Half of the wall was painted mint green and rest was left a greyish colour of the cement with quotes written with fairy lights.

Wooden tables and chairs With hanging lights covered the room, except for the counter in the left corner of the room, behind which a door was, and a single chair and table just opposite the counter, with a transparent bowl with what looked like colourful pieces of paper in it.

Christian took a seat in line of the sole chair, but on the other side of it.

The pizzeria was filled with people,and it was not surprising as it was friday evening, the sun has already set and it was turning dark outside.

Taylor,his most trusted bodyguard and the head of Christian's security team stood outside the pizzeria.

Christian's phone started to ring, he looked at the caller id, it was Elena. Elena wanted him to have another submissive,and would call him constantly to pick one.

But he didn't want a submissive.

Christian debated with himself if he should pick the call or not.

A jingle of a bell was heard before a loud wailing of a baby filled the room. Christian looked up like all other occupants of the room. No child was seen, yet the wailing continued.

A girl of three or four years, from her appearance now stood near the sole chair.

Her blonde hair were in two pigtails and, her cheeks red and tiny hands continued to rub her eyes as she continued to shake the ground with her wailing.

Christian was exaggerating.

But, It still amazed him how such tiny beings can make such loud noises.

Everybody stared at the little crying girl.

Looking at her, she reminded him a lot of her little sister Mia. She too was a cry baby.

Crying for everything. He was glad that she had grown out of that stage.

He didn't like crying children.

They reminded him a lot of his own childhood.

Christian wanted to console her and was about to get up to do something, anything, when another jingle filled the room.

He was about to look up when his phone began to ring, this time the call was from Ros, his second in command.

He had to pick this call.

Surprisingly, the crying has stopped. Maybe the mother has stopped the crying, christian thought.

"Christian the meeting with the Japan company is finalised and the meeting is on monday in their New York branch"

Ros voice was heard over the phone. Christian looked at the table.

He'd really wanted the partnership with this company, it will be extremely beneficial for his company.

"Very well Roz, charter a private jet for me and the files on my desk-" Christian looked up and froze.

With the little girl, Seraphine Steele too was there.

She was sitting on the sole chair and the little girl was sitting on her lap, twirling her one raven lock in her tiny hands. Her face was half hidden but it was without a doubt her.

"Christian?"

Ros voice said, the spell on christian broke.

"Yes Ros, send the files on my desk with Andrea on monday"

With that he disconnected the call.

Another jingle was heard, and an elderly woman stepped out from behind the counter wearing an apron,She had same colour hair as the little girl on Seraphine's lap.

She had a painted guitar in her hands.

What's with painted instruments? Christian wondered.

The old woman took the baby girl from Seraphine's lap and sat her down on the middle of the table.

And handed the guitar to her.

Christian was finally able to see her properly, unlike the other two times she was wearing a dress.

A bright yellow sunshine coloured dress. And the baby girl too was wearing the same coloured dress.

Something metallic like long earrings were in Seraphine's ear.

Her eyes still bright.

Lips still that pinkish red.

The woman and Seraphine said something to each other ,and a smile lit up her whole face.

Christian's heart beat turned erratic. Her smile did something to him. Unknown to him, a smile was on his face too.

Both the ladies attention turned to the baby girl sitting on the table. Who had her attention on the bowl on the table .

Most of the people started clapping suddenly, Christian didn't know why.

The girl turned to face others with a bigsmile on her innocent face and took out a piece of paper from the bowl.

And handed it to seraphine.

"What is it today Sera?" A woman asked from one of the tables.

"I know you put this chit in here Ara " seraphine voice retorted back.

The woman named Ara just held her hands up in like a surrender position.

"Everybody give a round of applause for baby Stella and Adella!" The woman Ara said clapping and sat down.

Christian really didn't know what was happening. But most of the others apparently did.

(A/N: Play the video given above)

 _We're born to fly_

 _So let's keep living 'til it all falls down_

 _Let's close our eyes_

 _And let the moment drive the whole world out_

Her voice and her guitar's strumming filled the pizzeria. Some people singing along her euphonious voice.

 _We're in this together_

 _Hear our hearts beat together_

 _We stand strong together_

 _We're in this forever_

 _This one's for you_

 _This one's for you_

Christian's attention was fixed on only her, like she had his attention on the first time they met. She was looking at the baby girl who faced seraphine rather than crowd. She really loved her. Her face and her eyes showed that emotion as clear as a crystal.

 _Waving colored flags_

 _We won't surrender, there's no standing down_

 _There's a playing field_

 _It's full of winners, we're breaking new ground_

She finally looked up at the others in the room, her attention going straight to the woman Ara,whose voice apart from Seraphine's was highest.

But Christian still couldn't hear her, or the others singing, it was like others voice was a buzz. Only hers was clear.

 _We're in this together_

 _Hear our hearts beat together_

 _We stand strong together_

Serpahine finally turned to look at the last table. Most of her regular weekend listeners were present, only two-three people were new. Her heart and hands both froze for a second when she saw him sitting there. But she resumed almost immediately. What was he doing in here? Her mind raced with that question.

But she didn't broke eye contact with those grey eyes of his.

 _We're in this forever_

 _This one's for you_

 _This one's for you_

Christian heart again beat erratic for a second when there eyes met, and she didn't looked away even as her strumming stopped and the claps filled the room.

People got up from there seats, and her table was surrounded with people.

Christian decided to wait till the crowd lessened a bit.

People dropped chits in the bowl.

So they are requests for performance . Christian thought.

When crowd again sat at the table,after taking pizza fromthe counter.

Christian got up to meet her.

"You pwomise you name her belle,when she comes," the baby girl was saying, he heard when he was close enough to the table.

"I promise" seraphine replied back to her,both doing a pinky promise,which Mia used to make him do when they were kids.

"Hello Christian" seraphine said smiling, he looked at her again as if refocusing from a memory.

She wasn't tired, or pissed because of damon this time. And it wasn't like she wanted to be kind of rude to him.

It just... Happened.

"Hello Ms.Steele" he replied back,

" i told you to not call me that," seraphine huffed.

Christian was about to say something back,

"Deela, who he?"a shy small voice asked, peeking at him by glancing sideways.

Seraphine room lit-ing smile came back on her face. Seraphine took the baby girl in her arms and sat her down so her face was looking at him.

"Christian meet my favourite human on this planet, Stella Lillian " seraphine said smiling.

"And lily this is my friend Christian"she said motioning towards his standing form with her hand.

"He king?" Stella looked at him pointing towards him.

Seraphine laughed .Her silver long earring which rested near her collarbone moved with her head movements.

He decided at the moment only her laugh can beat her smile.

"No lily bear he's not king"

" Then you no marry him" stella announced, her lips in a pout.

Christian was offended. Of a baby's declaration.But he was.

"Why can't i marry Seraphine?" He asked,

"Deela marry king,baby belle princess,i belle sister, I princess " stella said pointing at herself, with a proud smile.

"We know you want a sister Stella," the old woman said taking Stella in her arms.

"Yes granma,i tell damm i deela faworite human"

The old woman took the Stella baby with her.

" You know she's actually my favourite human" seraphine smiked looking at Stella and the old woman who were passing by the behind the counter door.

"She's... A happy child" Christian said not knowing what to say.

A baby has rejected his not even real proposal.

"She is." Seraphine said smiling.

"I would like to take you out on a date." Christian told her.

"Peter get me a chair." Seraphine said raising her voice a little.

Christian sat down on the chair. His hands clasped in front of him.

He looked back at this peter person who was serving a pizza on another table. He hadn't noticed anyone else working at the tables.

But his attention was on one person, he must have not noticed.

Seraphine's eyes analysed his face, as if looking for something .

"Why do you want to take me out?" She finally asked.

"I want to get to know you," christian answered. And he really did wanted to get to know her. He didn't take just anyone on a date, only two or three women has been on a date with hun in his life until now.

"Okay, let's go on a date." She nodded, her earring making a jingling noise.

"I'll pick you up for our dare on Wednesday" Christian declared, he would have to take her out after his new york meeting. He couldn't cancel it.

"That's graduation day" seraphine said a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'll see you after your graduation," he had actually forgotten about it, he was invited to it. And maybe he will attend for his ukulele beauty.

"Alright," seraphine said a full smile on her face.

"Alright." Christian said getting up, a small smile on his face. Her smile made him smile,a fact he had already noted on their second meeting.

He was definitely be waiting for the Wednesday.

 **AUTHOR=ME Note**

HI! BONJOUR!

There's no better feeling when you get responses for something you took a chance with.

Christian and Seraphine were a risk. I expected some hate from people, and i did get it, but it's all worth the mean comments when you leave me positive responses.

 ** _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**

 ** _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**

 ** _I shake it off, I shake it off_**

So, thank you for that.

So on that note here is another update for you all, and this one is WAYYYYY longer than i normally write, so i hope it little bit makes uo r e days i went missing .

Vote,Comment and Comment!

Love,

Chetu️

(15.5.18

2026 words)

(Song: This one's for you

Songwriters: David Guetta / Ester Dean / Thomas Torelsen / Giorgio Tuinfort / Nick Leonardus Van De Wall)


End file.
